Unexpected Preparations
by Sabrina06
Summary: Everyone has good intentions, even when they don't see eye to eye. A co-write with moonlite1894.
1. Chapter 1

_Sabrina06 AN: Time really gets away from people when they're busy. It took well over a year to put this piece together, but we did it._

 _moonlite1894 AN: I'm so glad to have finally finished this story. Hope you enjoy it!_

Isabella sighed as her alarm went off, yet another Phineas dream interrupted. She sat up and threw her legs halfheartedly over the edge of her bed. _Another day, another failed attempt for his attention._

She slipped her feet into her slippers and walked over to her vanity. "My hair becomes more unruly every the year." She said to herself as she fought it, with her brush. "Maybe I should just get it cut short, like Gretchen's." She voiced, then her hair decided to cooperate. "Or maybe not."

She put on her familiar pink blouse, white pants and Toms then headed downstairs. The smell of eggs and toast filled her nose as she passed the kitchen. "Buenos dias, hija! Care for some breakfast?" Isabella grabbed a piece of toast and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Lo siento, mama. I'm heading over to Phineas' house."

Vivian shook her head and smiled. "Be back in time for dinner!" She called after her daughter as the front door closed.

Isabella skipped across the street and paused at the back gate then took a breath. She pushed the gate open and stepped into the yard, but saw no one there. She walked through the yard to the sliding glass door on the patio and knocked.

She put on her best smile as the door slid open. "Hiya, Ferb!" Ferb waved and stepped aside to let her in. He motioned for her to follow, taking her upstairs to the boys' shared room. As they approached the door, it suddenly flew open, an excited red-head popping out. "FERB, FERB, FERB!" He nearly ran into his brother and neighbor.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha' doin?" Isabella greeted him, causing him to grin. Ferb stepped around his brother and into his room.

"I know what we're going to do today." Phineas announced to his brother and Isabella. Ferb simply nodded and pulled the blueprints over to look at them. "Really Phineas? What wonderful idea have you come up with for today?" Isabella gushed.

Phineas waved his arms around. "Dude, remember what today is? It's Mom and Dad's anniversary! We HAVE to go all out!" Ferb rolled his eyes. Ever since the Love Handel concert, Phineas has being trying to out-complicate the previous year's anniversary party. Isabella placed a hand on Phineas' arm. "That's sooo sweet. Quite romantic." Phineas blushed and grinned. "Thanks." He handed her a small list. "Could you and the Fireside Girls gather these for me?" She took the paper and forced a smile. "Sure."

Ferb looked at the paper in his hands; _Revolving Restaurant_. He rolled the paper up, stood up and walked toward his brother. Ferb then promptly whacked Phineas over the head with the blueprint and walked out of the room, dropping the paper on the floor.

Phineas picked it up and chased after his brother. "What was that for, Ferb?" Phineas caught up to his brother in the kitchen. Ferb was taking the dishes out of the dishwasher and putting them away. "Ferb why did you..." The Brit turned around and looked at his brother. "Did you not hear Mum and Dad last night?" Phineas nodded. "Of course I did. They just want to spend some quiet time alone with each other."

Ferb mentally face-palmed. "Don't you have even the slightest idea of what that means?" Phineas looked at his brother in surprise. "Yeah, they want a quiet atmosphere to spend time in together. That's why this is the perfect idea for..." Ferb raised a hand to silence him. "Phin, I don't think this is a good idea." He walked around Phineas and into the living room. His determined brother followed him. "Oh, yeah! What's your idea then?"

Ferb crossed three-quarters of the room before he stopped. "Well?" Phineas inquired. "You do have an idea, don't you?" Ferb turned around, raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak. "What are you two doing? Oh, you are so busted!" Candace bellowed as she stormed down the stairs.

Ferb rolled his eyes. Phineas smirked. "I was just asking my brilliant brother here what we should do for Mom and Dad's anniversary." Candace looked between her two brothers. "Obviously they're going out for dinner. That's what you're supposed to do on your anniversary." She said, and the look on Phineas' face was nothing short of triumphant.

Isabella popped out from the kitchen. "There you two are. You guys practically abandoned me." She held up the paper. "I'm going to get started on this. See you later, Phineas. Bye, Candace. Bye..." Before she could finish, Ferb stalked past her. "I'm going as well." He muttered and Isabella blinked in surprise. "O...kaaay." She waved at the others and followed Ferb out the door. Candace looked at Phineas. "What's his problem?" Phineas simply shrugged.

* * *

Down the street, Isabella lost her smile. She crossed her arms and sighed. "He's so oblivious." Ferb smiled sadly. "Sometimes love tends to be a one-sided thing." Isabella stopped in her tracks, Ferb stopping slightly ahead. "What do you mean?" Ferb blushed and rubbed his arm in embarrassment. "Sorry, that was suppose to stay in my head."

Isabella tentatively nodded. "I see." She said slowly. Ferb walked back to where she was standing and held out his hand. "I've got to see this list." He said and Isabella handed it over.

Ferb read the list over, shook his head and handed it back to Isabella. "Not a clue." He said and they started walking again. They reached the end of the block. "Can I see that list again?" Ferb inquired and Isabella handed it over. He pulled a pencil out of his jeans pocket and crossed off a few items and wrote in a few different ones.

Isabella craned her neck to peek at the list. Many items guaranteed to make noise were scratched off. Replacing them were simpler items, such as candles and flowers. "Wow, you're good." She noticed Ferb blatantly ignored the comment. The look in his eyes, as he focused on the list, told her that he wasn't so sure. She sighed. "Who is she?" Ferb turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Who is who?" Isabella crossed her arms. "Don't play dumb. Who is the girl that's got your attention?" Ferb turned back to the list. "I'm not answering that." Isabella's arms dropped. "What? Why not?" Ferb shoved the list and pencil in his pockets and turned to her nonchalantly. "You Fireside Girls aren't good with secrets." Isabella slammed the side of her fist into her hand. "Ah ha! So she's a fellow Fireside Girl." She placed her hand on her chin and began pacing.

Ferb started walking again, in the direction of town. "Wait up!" Isabella called out as she ran to catch up with him. "You sure do walk fast." She commented. Ferb didn't look at her. "I'll arrange the cake, you get the flowers. Mum's favourite colour is yellow." He said and picked up his pace. Isabella had to jog to keep up with him. "Tell me who she is. I can help set you up." She said.

Ferb stopped dead in his tracks. "It's no use. My feelings aren't reciprocated, so don't bother. Either help or don't." He said more than slightly annoyed before he continued to his chosen destination.

Isabella stopped, and watched Ferb disappear into a small bakery on the edge of town. She placed her hands on her hips. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to share his secret crush with her. After all, wouldn't she understand his situation best? She remembered all her attempts to woo Phineas, all ending in failure because of his naivety. Ferb tried, bless him, to give them time alone, but to no avail. "It's settled, then." She nodded to herself and ran back towards the neighborhood. She would help Ferb as a thank you for his help with Phineas. She hoped he would have better luck than her. First, however, she had to find out who this girl was. "And who's the most intuitive person I know?" She grinned widely as she raced to her second-in-command's house.

* * *

Gretchen was just coming out her front door when Isabella came up to her. "Gretchen, I need your help." Gretchen looked up at Isabella. "Good morning to you too, Chief." Isabella tilted her head to the side. Gretchen tried again. "How do you want me to help you vie for Phineas' attention today?"

Isabella blushed a little. "Actually, that's not it." Gretchen was now curious. "You don't want to try to get his attention today? Are you ill?" She asked. Isabella shook her head. "No. It's Ferb. He's got a crush, maybe more than a crush, I don't know... on one of us Fireside Girls. I want to set him up."

The two girls started walking, out of habit, toward the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "Well, he used to have a crush on that older girl... the one who always dressed in black." Gretchen said. "He might still, the age difference doesn't sound quite so creepy anymore. I mean, he's 15 and she's what? 19?" Isabella shook her head. "She's 21, just like Candace."

Gretchen nodded slowly. "Gotcha." They stopped when they arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher back gate. Gretchen began fiddling with her fingers. "Y-you think he likes one of us?" Isabella nodded. "It has to be. He wouldn't tell me because I was a Fireside Girl. Maybe Phineas will know something." She opened up the gate and walked through, Gretchen in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you Dreadwing216 for your review.**

Ferb checked another item off the list. Since Isabella was nowhere to be found, he was left to do the shopping himself. _Sometimes she gets too involved in other people's business._ He gathered the bags of items from the bench he was sitting on and began walking home. _I wish Phineas would see her affections already so that she would be too preoccupied to meddle_. Ferb felt himself smirk as a plan began formulating in his mind. _I know what I'M going to do today._

* * *

"Morning Phineas. Whatcha' dooin?" Isabella asked as she stepped into the backyard. Phineas was frantically erecting a pillar that would serve as the support for the revolving restaurant. Buford and Baljeet were trying to get the base of the restaurant constructed. Phineas looked over at her. "Hi Isabella." He said with a grin. "You've finished the list already? Great, come and help here." He finished and Isabella's eyes went wide. "I forgot about the list." She turned to Gretchen. "Ferb and I were..." She said when Phineas came over. "You left the entire list with Ferb? I need his help here. This'll never be ready in time." He complained and rushed back to work harder, and faster, than before.

Isabella looked down at her feet. She hated letting him down. She felt Gretchen's hand on her shoulder. "We can go help Ferb finish up." Isabella nodded and walked with Gretchen down the street. Halfway to town, they came across Ferb carrying two arm-full of bags. They rushed over, grabbing a few of the bags. Isabella began apologizing immediately. "Ferb, I am so sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts and totally forgot about the list." Ferb sighed in relief as his burden was lessened. "It's fine. I managed to find everything quickly." The three turned to walk back to the backyard. An awkward silence hung over them, though Isabella couldn't discern why.

As Ferb walked toward his house, he was vaguely aware that the two girls were talking quietly between them. His thoughts turned to getting his "thick-as-a-brick" brother to notice the girl who's practically thrown herself at him for the past seven years. _I'll ask her permission later, but I need something that'll show him everything she does just for him. I need something that'll show him everything he's done for her over the years!_ He thought to himself and picked up his pace.

* * *

Isabella was bringing Gretchen up to speed on what was happening today. "Today's Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's anniversary and Phineas is building a revolving restaurant for them." She said and Gretchen nodded then looked up and noticed Ferb walk away. "He's in a hurry." She commented, then Isabella grabbed her by the arm and they ran the rest of the way to their friends' back gate.

When they arrived at the backyard, they couldn't miss the frame of the restaurant standing tall. Phineas rushed at them. "It's about time, bro! If we hurry, we can build it even better than planned!" Ferb responded by handing the bags to Phineas. "I have something else to take care of." With that, Ferb went into the house. Phineas watched the back door, hoping it was a joke. When Ferb didn't return, he searched through the bags. "What's this? I know I didn't put these on the list!" He set them down in aggravation and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now everything's ruined." Gretchen shook her head. "No, it isn't. Ferb wouldn't do this unless it benefited the plan. He was kind enough to choose these as enhancements where he saw fit."

Phineas quadrupled his efforts to get his plan completed in time. _I'm glad I've got the others to help. If Ferb's going to act this way... I'll talk to him later, I just don't have time right now._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Ferb went to his room and opened his desk drawer. He pulled out a simple box and opened it. Inside were two engraved flute glasses. He wrapped them up and signed the card he bought to go with them. He was going to ask Phineas what he thought of them, he was also going to ask Candace if she could pick up a bottle of Champaign. He brought the package downstairs, placed it on the dining room table and left, out the front door. _I need to clear my head._ He thought as he started walking down the street.

As he walked, his heart began beating faster than normal. _Why did she bring her? She didn't butt in, so she couldn't have figured it out._ He sighed. He had been trying for weeks to move on from his unrequited love, but his heart wouldn't let him. How could someone so smart and beautiful fall for someone like him? Ferb shook his head to clear it. _Concentrate. I have to get Phin to recognize Isabella before she does something stupid_. He stopped when he heard a party horn from a nearby building. He saw a small gathering of people celebrating who knows what, but it gave him an idea. _It's too loud and obnoxious…_ He smirked "..perfect."

Ferb, with a determined step, made his way to the library. _At least I can hear myself think and work in peace._

After traversing the next six blocks he arrived at his destination. He made a beeline for the computers in the back corner of the second floor. _I didn't think this through, or I would have brought some paper with me._ He thought as he logged into his e-mail and composed a message to himself.

After a while, Ferb sat back with a sigh. His message was loaded with ideas for the "big reveal" to Phineas. Nearly everything on the list either flashed or made some sort of noise, something that would definitely grab Phineas' attention. Sending off the e-mail, he got up and made his way back home, hoping he still had time to put his plan in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

In the backyard, Isabella and Gretchen sank down in exhaustion against the famous backyard tree. Phineas had worked them ragged and still expected them to help. "Come on, girls! We have to finish this!"

Isabella stood up and tucked some stray locks behind her ears. "Okay Phineas, what do you need now?" Phineas looked at the almost completed structure. "It needs to be painted, wired and furnished. We then need to start cooking." He replied as though that were the most obvious answer.

Gretchen stood up and planted her hands on her hips. "No. I've had it. I've got splinters in my hands, glass in my hair and if it weren't for the fact that I'm wearing glasses, I'd have sawdust in my eyes. You're so concerned about proving yourself that you don't consider others." She ranted and made her way to the gate.

Isabella and Phineas blinked in surprise at her outburst. Soon, Isabella followed her out of the gate. "Gretch, wait up!" When Gretchen turned around, there was a hint of tears in her eyes. Isabella patted her back. "Hey, it's okay if you don't want to help." Gretchen shook her head. "It's not that. It's just..." Isabella tilted her head, encouraging her friend to continue. Gretchen wiped her eyes as the tears began to fall. "It...it's Ferb. I don't know what to do, Izzy. Some girl has his heart and I'm stuck with this stupid crush." Isabella pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Gretchen, I'm so sorry." Gretchen sobbed into Isabella's shoulder. Their silence was interrupted as a pair of feet raced toward them from down the street.

It wasn't long before the jogger passed and the girls were once again standing just outside the gate. Gretchen and Isabella could hear Phineas ask Buford and Baljeet to help with the painting as he started the wiring.

Isabella studied her friend a moment. "You've got a crush on Ferb? You never said anything. I've never even seen you drop hints." She said. Gretchen wiped away at a few more tears. "It's not that simple. He's... intelligent, a genius really. He's compassionate, he takes others' thoughts and opinions into consideration and he doesn't try to boss anyone around." She replied.

Isabella smiled slightly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were describing yourself." This comment elicited a slight, very slight, laugh out of Gretchen. Isabella then continued. "Tomorrow, I'm going to help you. We're going to tell him you like him." Gretchen's eyes went wide. "Why don't I just go in there," Gretchen said, pointing to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, "and tell Phineas that you've been madly in love with him for over five years?" She said. Isabella shook her head. "We're talking about you, not me."

Ferb walked up the street and saw his two friends standing outside the gate. He made his way over and waved. Isabella smiled back at him. "Phin's not impressed. Can you help him finish? He just needs some painting and wiring done." She said. Ferb rolled his eyes in response and opened the gate. He held the gate a moment to see if the girls were coming into the yard and they both re-entered. "Thanks Ferb." Isabella said in a voice slightly louder than was needed. "Thank you." Gretchen muttered as she walked in, her gaze directed to the ground.

Ferb sighed inwardly. Gretchen's normally strong eyes were red-rimmed. _What happened to her?_ They gathered in front of the nearly complete building. Phineas, once again, began ragging on the group. "Guys! Where did you run off to? We're almost finished! Ferb, grab some wire and follow me!" Ferb narrowed his eyes and snatched up the wire. After nearly an hour, the wiring was complete. Buford and Baljeet had finished the painting in no time. While Phineas checked their handiwork, Ferb snuck off to his room.

* * *

Ferb opened the door to his shared room then promptly closed the curtains and secured them with a binder clip. He opened the e-mail he sent to himself, and a random news site he could switch to if someone came in.

He pulled out a grid paper and started sketching something down.

Phineas finished walking around and through the building. "Great work guys. I knew we could do this." Buford came up to him. "If Ferb were here all day this would have been finished two hours ago. What did you do?" Phineas blinked and thought. "I didn't do anything..." Buford scoffed. "You must'a done something." Phineas looked around the yard. "Go ask him."

Candace was walking down the upstairs hallway and heard the distinct 'click-click-click' of typing coming from the boys' room. She knocked on the door and the sound stopped.

 _They're up to something_. Candace narrowed her eyes and gently turned the doorknob. "Ah HA!" She bust through the door, half scaring Ferb. She placed her hand on her hips. "What are you up to?" Ferb stoically turned the computer screen to her, showing her the British Gents of America website. Candace blinked in surprise. "That's it?" Ferb shrugged as if asking her what more she wanted. She sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders. "Whatever." She walked out and shut the door behind her. Ferb looked down at his watch. _3...2...1_ The door burst back open. Candace narrowed her eyes while he raised an eyebrow. "I'm watching you." She closed the door again. Ferb shook his and and returned to his original screen.

Candace took four steps down the hallway, turned around and burst into the boys' room again. "Where's Phineas!?" She demanded. Ferb re-set his monitor as she came further into the room, uninvited, and pointed at the window. "What's he doing, and why aren't you helping?" She asked as she opened the curtains and looked out. "What in Danville is that?"

Ferb blinked at her. "That's Phineas' anniversary gift to Mum and Dad. A revolving restaurant." He said monotonously. Candace studied him for a moment. "The box on the dining room table?" She inquired and Ferb nodded in reply. She sat down on his bed and softened her tone. "What's in the box, Ferb?" He shook his head sadly. "Just a couple of champagne flutes." Candace eyed him carefully a moment. "Let me guess, they've got flashing lights and an alarm goes off when the glass is empty." She said. Ferb shook his head and closed his eyes a moment then pulled a receipt out of his desk drawer and handed it over to her.

Candace stared at the receipt in surprise. _This is one of the fanciest stores in Danville. How did he manage to buy something here?_ She looked back up to Ferb. "I've been saving up for a while, if that's what you're wondering." She gave him the receipt back and gave him a quick hug. "I'm sure they'll love it."

Ferb gave her a halfhearted smile in return. "Hey," Candace said. "don't you and Phineas usually come up with ideas together?" She finished and he shook his head.

"Candace, can you help me for a minute?" Linda called up the stairs. Candace blinked, looked at the door to her brothers' room and back at her stepbrother. "Mom's home." She said and Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "Just a minute Mom!" Candace called back. "You're a good kid Ferb." She said and left the room.

Ferb sat at his desk a moment. "I'm not a kid, I'm 15-years-old." He quietly told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ferb continued his work, occasionally jumping at the racket outside. _Nice time for testing._ He sighed, as he put on his music and headphones. He scanned through his plans. _Okay, the base needs to be a light metal and the funnel should be something that echoes well._ He began forming a model on his CAD program when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and pulled out his headphones. Gretchen pulled her hand back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Ferb composed himself and stood. He stepped aside and offered her the seat. She shook her head quickly. "I-I couldn't impose. I was just checking on you; you seem out of it today."

Ferb, not wanting to make eye contact with her, looked to her right ear. "I'm fine." He replied quickly as he glanced around. "Please, have a seat." He insisted. Gretchen pulled out the chair and smiled shyly as she sat. Ferb pulled Phineas's desk chair over and sat down. Gretchen quickly glanced at the computer screen. "What's this you're working on?" She inquired. Ferb's eyes went wide and he almost fell over as he reached to turn the screen off, he bumped his elbow on the corner of the desk. He clamped his hand over the elbow and winced.

Gretchen looked at him carefully. "Is something going on between you and Phineas? He's being rather..." She paused trying to search for her words. "Overbearing?" Ferb supplied and Gretchen nodded. "Yeah, that fits." She said as she looked at him and tilted her head to the side. Ferb shifted his gaze to her left ear.

"It's a little...complicated." He replied and Gretchen tilted her head to the other side. "What do you mean?" Ferb rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "It's really not something I want to discuss." She nodded in understanding and smiled. "All right. I'm here if you ever feel up to it." Ferb blinked in surprise. He hadn't heard someone tell him that in, well, ever. She blushed and looked away from his surprised stare. "A-anyway, I think I'll go back and help Isabella. She's trying, but she can't keep up with Phineas today."

Ferb nodded and Gretchen started to make her way toward the door when she paused and turned to him. "Ferb, do you have a pair of tweezers? I've got a couple of deep splinters in my hands, and..." She started and Ferb came over and carefully took one of her hands and examined it.

Gretchen couldn't believe the feeling she got with just the touch of his hand. When he picked up her other hand and held it, she thought she would faint. Ferb started directing her out of the room. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she lost her footing.

Ferb caught her as she slipped. "Gretchen?" He called, but received no response. He picked her up and brought her back into the room and laid her down on his bed. He then turned around and left his room. He quickly ran down the hallway and knocked on Candace's door, he received no answer. He ran downstairs and skidded to a halt in the kitchen. "Mum?" He called worriedly trying to get her attention.

Linda popped her out from behind the kitchen door. "Ferb, honey, what's wrong?" She asked and he blinked. "Mum, what are you supposed to do when someone faints?" Linda placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I believe you're supposed to lay them flat on their back and prop up their legs." Ferb nodded and ran back to his room. He grabbed a few pillows from beside Gretchen, and propped up her feet. He pulled up his chair and watched her, his leg bouncing impatiently. He stopped as she mumbled under her breath.

Ferb sat up straighter, not taking his eyes off her. Gretchen's head moved side to side and her eyes started to flutter open. "Where am I?" She whispered. Ferb tentatively reached a hand out and placed it on hers. He tried to say something meaningful but his brain refused to function. She tried to sit up and Ferb sprang to his feet. "Don't!" He panicked then calmed himself down. "Just... just lay back and relax." He whispered, concern written on his face as he helped her to lay back down. He reached over to Phineas's bed and grabbed those pillows.

"Mum said to prop up your feet." He placed another pillow under her legs. He looked up and saw her drape her arm over her eyes. Under her arm, he could tell that her face was turning red. "Man, I'm so embarrassed." She muttered to herself. He smiled slightly. "At least you're not hurt." Gretchen lifted her arm up to view her hand. "If you don't count these splinters." Ferb got up and walked out of the room. Gretchen stared at the door until he returned with tweezers in hand. He sat down beside her and held out his hand. Gretchen blushed as he gently took her hand and began picking at the splinters.

Linda stepped to the threshold of the room. "Ferb, you left in such a hurry." Startled, Ferb gripped Gretchen's wrist a little tighter, causing her to gasp. He turned, looked at his mother and shook his head slowly. He silently begged her to 'go away'. "I've got everything under control." He said and turned his attention back to Gretchen's hand. Linda gave a slight chuckle and before she left she said "How about a glass of juice and a cookie?" Ferb's eyes went wide and Gretchen could almost hear his thoughts.

Gretchen giggled and responded for him. "No thanks, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Linda nodded and exited the room. Ferb let out a sigh. "Sorry..." Gretchen looked at him and smiled. "Don't be. Your mother is actually very sweet." Their gaze held for a few moments. Ferb cleared his throat and returned his focus to the splinters in her hand. Gretchen smiled to herself and relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief as she settled against his pillows. Despite the splinters, she felt extremely comfortable in his touch.

Ferb tended to her hand for a minute before he focused on a very deep splinter. "This will hurt." He told her. Gretchen opened her eyes. "I've got a very high pain threshold." She responded. Ferb re-adjusted the way he was sitting and cradled her hand in his arm. He paused a moment then put her hand down beside her. "Is something wrong?" Gretchen asked. Ferb, worried, shook his head and pulled a couple of tissues from the box on his bookshelf. He picked her hand up again, kissed the inside of her wrist and started working on the large splinter.

Gretchen's face burned red. She sat wide-eyed and watched as he worked. He picked at the splinter, using the tissues to wipe the mixture of blood and clear fluid that ran from the small wound. Once the splinter stuck out vividly, he grabbed it with the tweezers. "Ready?" Gretchen nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath, Ferb pulled out the splinter. He pressed the tissue against the slightly oozing wound. "Hold it firmly while I grab some disinfectant." Gretchen watched him disappear into the hall, then looked down to her hand, smiling slightly.

* * *

Baljeet and Buford were helping Phineas put the final touches on the restaurant. Isabella had called Adyson over to help prepare the food for the evening. Phineas came over to the girls. "I've not seen Gretchen around for the past few minutes, any idea where she might be?" He asked and the girls shook their heads. Candace stepped outside. "Okay you... wow, Phineas. You did this?" The redhead nodded, proud of himself. "Yeah, it would have been better if Ferb had helped though." He said. Candace stepped over to her brother, "You know, Ferb had an idea of his own." She said.

Phineas blinked in surprise. "He does?" Candace nodded. Phineas crossed his arms. "Well, if he wanted to work on something on his own, then he should have told me first." Candace opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. Sometimes Phineas was just plain arrogant. She walked into the restaurant and into the kitchen. Isabella looked up and smiled at her, her face and clothes caked in flour. "Hi Candace, whatcha doin'?" Candace waved. "Hi Isabella, if you're not too busy, could I ask you something?" Isabella clapped the flour from her hands. "Sure, what's up?" Candace fiddled with her fingers. "Don't you think Phineas is being a little...well...harsh today?" Isabella blinked. Behind her, a loud thump resonated and the pans on the counter shook. Adyson appeared from under the counter, holding her head.

"Who designed this area?" Adyson complained as she emerged. Isabella blushed, "Phineas did. I think he had Gretchen in mind for some of the kitchen work." she answered. The taller girl rubbed the side of her head. "Where is she anyhow?" Candace stepped over and picked up some of the pans that fell. "I last saw her in the house." Adyson's eyes narrowed. "Oh, no. She's not getting out of this. If I have to help, so does she." She complained as she left the structure.

Isabella looked to the floor. "I think Phineas is being very sweet." She said as she blushed. "I mean, who else would go to all this trouble for their parents' anniversary?" Candace looked at the girl. "Today's count is now two physical injuries and one emotional, though he'll never admit it. Phineas might as well have told Ferb that he doesn't matter." She said. The raven-haired girl looked up. "I know that Ferb tried to help, I don't know what's gotten into Phin though." The red-headed young woman shook her head. "Ferb got Mom and Dad some champagne glasses. He probably tried talking to Phineas, but of course..." She said and Isabella nodded.

"I...I understand. Maybe if we both go, we can get him to calm down." Candace sighed and shook her head. "If you think it will work, be my guest."


	5. Chapter 5

Gretchen ran a finger over her healing hand. "Thanks." Ferb nodded and began cleaning up. He looked at her from the corner of his eye as she opened and closed her hand, testing it. _Just come out and say it. Come on, old chap, you can do it!_ Ferb took a breath. "GRETCHEN!" Both of them jumped as the bedroom door flew open. Adyson glared at Gretchen, fuming. "Don't think you're getting out of this today!" She grabbed Gretchen's arm and dragged her out the door. Ferb stood in shock. Sighing heavily, he resumed cleaning. _Of course..._

* * *

Isabella and Candace stepped over to where Phineas was frantically trying to put the final touches together. "I wanted lights here. What do I get? Candles. What good are candles when there's supposed to be lights." He complained as he set too many candles out on the table.

"Phineas, can we talk to you for a moment?" Isabella asked him as Candace started re-setting the tables. "Sure, why not. Today's just a disaster anyhow." He replied and slumped into a chair.

Three delivery trucks pulled up on the side of the road. The drivers got out and stood at the open gate. Adyson was dragging a visibly shaken Gretchen across the yard from the patio. "What do you want!" Adyson demanded of the three men standing at the gate. "Delivery for Fletcher." They replied almost simultaneously. Adyson's grip on Gretchen's arm tightened. "Someone help these people!" She demanded and pulled the shorter girl into the back-yard restaurant.

Phineas and Candace stepped over to the delivery men and signed for:

One: French Vanilla cake.

One Dozen: Floral arrangements.

One: Bouquet roses.

One: Catered dinner for two.

Candace looked over the delivery. "Seems like everything is in order. The restaurant looks good." Phineas growled. "That's the problem. It's good, not perfect. It HAS to be perfect!" He walked over and began pouring over the floor plans on his workbench. Candace followed him. She caught a glimpse of something in his eye, something only she could understand. She saw fear. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. He's not going anywhere." Phineas shrugged away from her hand. "If you're not going to help, I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract me."

Candace looked at the teens scattered around the yard, then grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him into the house. "You're coming with me." She said and Phineas started complaining. "No, I have to..." Candace shoved him through the patio door "Ferb!" She hollered, "Get down here!"

* * *

She forced her brother to sit on the couch. "Okay, I sent Mom out for an errand. Now Phineas, define 'perfect' for me." She looked toward the stairs and saw her step-brother standing there. Phineas followed her gaze then sighed. "Perfect: completely flawless." He said. Candace turned to Ferb. "Define 'perfect'." Ferb blinked at her. "'Perfect' is a relative term."

Candace sighed. "See, you both have a totally different perspective of perfection and, for the moment, it has put a divide between you. Can't you just compromise and make the best of both ideas without turning into control freaks." The brothers blinked and glanced at each other. Phineas crossed his arms. "I thought Ferb would appreciate my restaurant idea. After all, it is romantic and..." He was cut off by Ferb's scoff. He sent a glare to his brother. "What?" Ferb leaned against the banister. "Your definition of 'romantic' needs some work. You're completely blind to romance."

Phineas' jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "My definition of 'romantic' needs work? Bro, what do you know about romance?" Ferb took a few steps into the room and placed his hands on the back of a chair. "I know it's not flashy... or loud."

Phineas lept to his feet. "They went to rock concerts for their dates... there's flashy and loud!"

It was as though they shared a brain, both brothers turned to Candace and simultaneously asked the same question. "How romantic is Jeremy?"

Candace clapped her hands together in a romantic trance. "Jeremy is absolutely AMAZING. He takes me out on picnics in the park and lets me watch his band play from backstage and...oh, it's wonderful!" The brother's shook their head as she zoned out. Phineas flung his arm in her direction. "See! A band! Loud!" Ferb crossed his arms. "Jeremy's band isn't loud. Plus she said that he took her on picnics, which are usually quiet, intimate events." Phineas loudly slammed his hands down on the coffee table. "That's not going to work! If Dad doesn't relive the moment he fell in love, he'll..." He stopped himself from finishing. Ferb saw that whatever he meant to say hurt. Candace reached towards Phineas. "Phin..." Phineas got up and stomped away.

* * *

Ferb stood, watched after his brother and blinked. "Ferb." Candace called out to him and he turned to look at her; his face full of questions. "He never said anything." Ferb whispered as he shook his head. Candace became serious. "Ferb, I know that our Dad loves our Mom very much." She said and he nodded. "Phineas is scared that Mom's going to... how do I say this..." She tried and Ferb quietly interjected. "They're going to separate and get a divorce because they no longer love each other." Candace's jaw dropped and she saw the understanding written on his face. "I forgot, your Mom and Dad..." she said and he nodded.

Suddenly, Ferb started to snicker and clamped his hand over his mouth. "What's so funny?" Candace asked him. Ferb's eyes became wide as he tried to hold in the laughter. "Ferb..." She said before he lost it. "Father..." He managed to say. Candace looked at her stepbrother. "What about him." Ferb shook his head and started laughing. "He was washing the dishes when he realised he was in love with your mother. He was washing the dishes and there was a song on the radio, just a funny old song he was singing along with." He said as he laughed at the memory.

Candace bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "How...how does that even happen? I thought the story was that it was love at first sight at the concert." Ferb shook his head. "That's when Mum fell in love. Father just thought that she was cute. After a few more dates, it suddenly dawned on him. I remember him mumbling while washing dishes, then his head suddenly snapped up. He turned to me and said 'Son, I think I'm in love.'" A small giggle escaped from Candace. "That sounds like Dad all right."

Candace and Ferb looked at each other and doubled over in laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella and Gretchen came up to the sliding patio door and saw this rare sight. Candace laughing... Ferb, of all people, laughing. "I wonder what's so funny." Isabella commented to her friend. "No idea chief." Gretchen replied and reached her hand toward the door and started to open it.

"You never told him did you." Candace said unaware that the two girls were now listening in on the conversation. Ferb shook his head. "He never asked, I thought he might have..." He said before another wave of laughter rolled over him. Ferb caught a breath and tried to continue his thought. "...figured it out." He finished. Candace's laughter dwindled. "Our brother really is oblivious isn't he? He just doesn't get it, and he doesn't think to search for the answers by asking questions."

"Amen to that." Candace and Ferb both jumped at Isabella's sudden reply. Isabella giggled. "Sorry, couldn't resist." She and Gretchen stood in front of them. "What's so funny?" Candace waved a hand in front of her face. "Nothing really, just an old joke." Ferb covered his mouth to suppress a snicker. Gretchen glanced over at Ferb with a small smile. Isabella shrugged. "Must have been good, to get Ferb to laugh that hard. Anyways, where's Phineas?" Candace and Ferb looked at each other for a moment before Candace turned back to the girls. "He's uh...somewhere around here. He's not in the best of moods; he stormed off a while ago."

Ferb looked to his feet. "He's really got his heart set on this doesn't he." He muttered to the room in general. Candace, Isabella and Gretchen nodded. "It would seem that way." Gretchen replied. Ferb shook his head sadly and quietly whispered to himself. "It's always the same." He looked up and walked out the door into the yard to see what was going on.

"Ferb," Candace called to him. "You should give them the glasses. That's a very thoughtful gift." She finished. "It doesn't matter, Phineas started this project without consulting me... I should help him, he's my brother after all." Ferb said and stepped into the backyard.

The girls looked after him in amazement. Gretchen looked down at her hand and smiled softly. _Always so kind._ She then started towards the backyard as well. Isabella and Candace looked at each other in surprise, soon smiling and raced off after Gretchen.

* * *

Phineas hugged his knees tighter. _Why is this happening? Normally things go through without a hitch, so why is everything seeming to go wrong?_ He ignored the faint hums and bangs coming from the backyard. _I wish Candace were here. She'd know what to say._ As he finished his thought, there was a quiet knock on the door. Phineas lifted his head hopefully. "Candace?" The door creaked open and a dirtied Isabella stepped in.

"Phin?" She called quietly. "Are you in here?" She finished as she saw him huddled in the corner. She stepped over and sat beside him and reached for his hand. "Ferb's working on your guys' project."

Phineas dropped his head and shook it. "It's my project. Ferb had nothing to do with it. I just assumed he'd help; like he always does." Isabella leaned over and hugged her best friend. "He seems unhappy." Phineas looked up. "How would you feel if you knew your parents were going to be getting divorced?" Isabella was shocked. "Are you sure?" She asked him and Phineas nodded. "Today's their 10th anniversary. Dad's probably forgotten again and if I don't do something incredible... they're going to..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

Isabella placed a hand on Phineas' arm. "Is that what happened before?" Phineas nodded slowly. "They...they didn't make it 10 years." Tears were brimming his eyes. Isabella rubbed his arm gently. "Don't worry about that happening again. You may not see it, but the way your dad looks at your mom; it's like she's a diamond in the midst of coals. Their love for each other is what made this family strong. What they have is all I ever dream about having." Phineas looked at Isabella in awe as she smiled softly. Soon smiling himself, he placed his hand over hers. "I guess Ferb was right, my sense of romance needs a little work."

Isabella smiled lovingly at him. "You know Phin, candles and quiet music is romantic." He looked up at her, his expression a cross between confusion and hurt. "So, once again, Ferb was right." Phineas said and Isabella hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Phineas stood up and offered his hand to Isabella. "I wonder what Ferb's idea was. He didn't say." He said and Isabella looked at him with a touch of exasperation. "Did you ask him?" She inquired and he shook his head.

"Maybe that's what you need to do next." She said as she took his hand. Once she was on her feet, Phineas turned to go. Isabella held his hand firmly to stop him. Phineas turned back to the slightly blushing girl. "What's wrong?" She said nothing, only pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist. She lay her head gently against his chest. Phineas blushed at the intimate action. "I-Isabella?" She hugged him tighter. "Don't be sad because you did what you thought was right. You planned this because your definition of romance is what you see in your parents. Your heart's in the right place, Phin. Don't ever change that."

* * *

Linda thanked everyone for the wonderful evening. "You're welcome Mom." Phineas said as he looked around for his brother. Lawrence stepped up beside his wife and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush.

Phineas was thanking his friends for helping out. "It was no problem at all Phineas." Isabella said as she looked lovingly at him. He turned to face her. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier." With a smile, she turned toward the gate. After a brief pause, Isabella turned back to him. "Have a good evening Phineas. Don't be too hard on your brother."

 _Where is he anyhow?_ Phineas thought as the gate closed for the last time that evening. With a sigh, he went into the house and saw Candace leaned up against the wall talking on the phone. "Have you seen Ferb lately?" He inquired and she shook her head and continued with her call. Phineas went upstairs and into the shared room.

Ferb was sitting on his bed deep in thought about something when Phineas stepped in and sat on his own bed.

"Ferb, there's something I wanted to say." Ferb sat up straighter, signaling that he was listening. Phineas cleared his throat. "W-well, today I wasn't exactly myself and I've said, and done things, that were...rather selfish. I mean, I didn't even take your plan into consideration. Despite that, you helped finish the restaurant. I am so sorry. You're the best brother a guy could ask for and I've been a jerk." Ferb blinked in surprise at the apology. He leaned forward on his elbows and sighed. "Candace told me why you did all this. Honestly, if you had told me before...you are so stupid sometimes." Phineas glared at his brother, his stern glare breaking away at his brother's playful smile. Phineas laughed. "So, what did you have in mind, genius?"

Ferb glanced toward his desk. "It was nothing." He stood up and crossed to the desk, opened the drawer and pulled out the gift box. "Just a couple of stupid glasses." He said placing the box on the desktop. Phineas carefully opened the box. "Wow, Ferb. These are really nice, and they probably won't disappear..." He said as the light of a green ray crossed outside the window.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Phineas inquired. Ferb cocked his head to the side with an eyebrow raised. "You didn't ask." He replied. "Besides, you wouldn't understand the subtleties." He finished and Phineas nodded. "You're probably right. Are you still going to give these to Mom and Dad?" Ferb shook his head. "I guess." He said and put the glasses back into the box.

Phineas clapped his hands together. "Of course you should! What better way to end an amazing day than with an amazing gift!" Ferb ran a thumb over the edge of the box. "It isn't that special." Phineas waved his hands in the air fanatically. "Bro, of course it is! That's a gift not only from the heart, but from one of their kids! It will have tremendous value to them!" Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother. Phineas sighed and placed a hand on Ferb's shoulder. "You should give it to them." Ferb smiled softly and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Ferb carefully put the box back into the gift bag. He picked it up and walked out of the room.

He went downstairs, knowing his parents would be having a drink with their cake. Ferb quietly, even for him, stepped into the kitchen. "Mum, Dad." He quietly called out, trying to get his parents' attention. Lawrence looked up. "Ferb, is there something we can help you with? You look troubled." He said. Linda then turned in her seat. "If it's about today, everything was perfect."

Ferb smiled slightly. "Phineas thought you should have this." He said as he handed the bag over and left.

Linda raised an eyebrow. "Will he be okay?" Lawrence looked at the bag. "Knowing Ferb, he'll be fine after he and Phineas talk." Linda pulled the box from the bag and opened it. She gasped. "These are beautiful." She pulled out one of the glasses and held it up for Lawrence to see.

Engraved in gold around the glasses' bodies was a simple phrase: "10th Anniversary". Their initials were engraved along the top of the base of the glass. Lawrence took the glass by the stem and spun it between his fingers. "Did Phineas get these for us?" Linda looked back at where Ferb had left. "I...don't think so, dear."

* * *

Ferb closed the bedroom door behind him. Phineas hopped up from the bed. "How did it go?" Ferb shrugged. "I gave it to them and let them be." He walked over and sat on his bed, running a hand over his face

Phineas sat back down and cocked his head to the side. "What happened? Didn't they like them?" He asked and Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response. Phineas watched his brother for a moment. "Is something wrong Ferb?" He inquired, then heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Boys?" Lawrence said as he stepped into the room. Both Phineas and Ferb turned their attention to their father. "The glasses are a very thoughtful gift." He said. Phineas quickly glanced at an expressionless Ferb who then said. "It was Phin's idea that you should have them."

Phineas' eyes went wide. "Ferb! That was your idea. Quit twisting the truth."

Lawrence walked over and sat down beside Ferb. "Ferb, is there any reason you didn't want us to think that you gave us the glasses?" Ferb shook his head. "No, but it's the truth. After such a great night, I wasn't going to give you the glasses. Phin worked hard on that restaurant and I didn't want to rain on his parade." He looked up at Phineas. "He wanted you guys to be happier than ever. It was his suggestion to give you the glasses."

Lawrence stood up and started toward the door. "Your mother and I would like to thank you both for today." Phineas grinned broadly and Ferb nodded. "Not a problem Dad, so what are you and Mom going to do now?" Phineas inquired causing his brother to turn away, with a shocked expression on his face. With a slight chuckle, Lawrence replied. "I'm taking your mother out for a while. We'll see you both tomorrow, mind your sister now." He then closed the door leaving Phineas looking more confused than ever.

* * *

Ferb stretched his arms high above his head. With a sigh, he lay back on his bed. Phineas scratched his head. "I wonder where they'll be off to." Ferb chuckled lightly. "Don't think so hard on it." He closed his eyes. Phineas got up and plopped down beside his brother. Ferb grunted in annoyance. "I said don't think on it." Phineas shook his head. "I want to ask you about something else." Ferb cracked open an eye. He saw that Phineas was staring off. He sat up slightly. "What is it, then?" Phineas gulped. "D-do you think...that they'll make it?"

Ferb raised his eyebrow a moment "Phineas, I can only hope that one day I'm so lucky; to find 'that special someone'." He replied. Phineas let out a slight laugh. "I think you've found her Ferb. I don't think she knows you exist." Ferb looked directly at his brother. "Thanks a lot." He said disdainfully.

Phineas stood up and walked over to the window. "Hey, Ferb?" He inquired and his brother glanced in his general direction and raised an eyebrow. "How is it you know about romance but you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I read about it often. Creativity often leads the way to truth. Romance is no different. As far as putting it into practice...that's a little harder for the socially awkward." Phineas glared out the window. Ferb saw that inquisitive look in his eyes. "Why do you want to know?" Phineas looked back at his brother. "I...I think Isabella loves me, but I'm not sure." Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother, holding in the urge to slap him. "Also," Phineas continued, "I've seen the way Gretchen looks at you. Is something going on there?" Ferb swallowed nervously. "That's none of your concern."

Phineas turned back to the window. "I heard the girls talking earlier... something about you pulling a sliver out of Gretchen's hand." Ferb grabbed the nearest book off his shelf and threw himself onto his bed as he opened it and started reading. "It's your fault she had the sliver in the first place."

Ferb tried reading then groaned when he discovered he'd picked up a thesaurus. Phineas came over and looked over his brother's shoulder. "Interesting choice of reading material bro." With a growl Ferb read aloud. "Annoying: Aggravating. Bothersome. Disturbing. Irritating. Troublesome."

Phineas snatched the thesaurus away. "It's not my fault you can't talk to her. Sounds like you're afraid of her answer." Ferb jumped up and glared harshly at his brother. "Better that than being completely ignorant." Phineas' eyes widened. "What do you...?" Ferb slapped his forehead. "You seriously don't see it? SERIOUSLY!?" He snatched the thesaurus back, flinging it back on the shelf, and made his way out of the room. Phineas followed him out. "Ferb...what are you talking about?" Ferb stopped in his tracks and spun on his heels. "Why don't you ask Isabella?"

Ferb kept his eyes wide and saw Phineas' jaw drop. "What are you talking about Ferb?" The tall teen shook his head, turned around and went downstairs. Phineas followed. "Ferb?" Ferb lifted his hand. "Go away Phin." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing twerp?" Candace called out to her step-brother as he entered. Ferb shot a look at her that caused her to stop talking. Phineas followed him into the kitchen. "Ferb..." Ferb spun around. "What?!"

"What's wrong with you?" Ferb took a few calming breaths before answering. "I'm sick and tired of people trying to fix the problems of others when they can't even see their own." Sliding the glass door open, Ferb made his way to the backyard. He stomped towards the fence, flinging it open. He barely stopped before running into Isabella. "Hey, Ferb. What's wrong?" Ferb moved past her and gestured towards the house. "Just get him off my back, please." Isabella turned and saw Phineas watching Ferb curiously from the kitchen door.

* * *

Isabella glanced after Ferb then went into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "Hey, Phineas... Whatcha' doin'?" Phineas waved to his friend. "Trying to find out what Ferb's problem is." He said then smiled at Isabella. "Come on in, it's starting to get dark."

Isabella entered the house through the kitchen door. "Evening, Candace." She greeted. Candace nodded in return. "You'd better stay downstairs. I don't want to explain to Mom and Dad what you two might have done upstairs." Isabella blushed and Phineas had a quizzical look.

"Okay, then we'll be in the living room. Come on, Izzy." Candace shook her head as Phineas lead the way to the living room. "Oblivious as a rock."

* * *

Phineas and Isabella plopped down on the couch. After flipping through numerous channels, they determined they were better off without television. Phineas sighed. "I wish Ferb wasn't being so difficult right now. It makes it hard for me to get creative." Isabella leaned back on the couch. "So he still hasn't said anything, huh?"

Phineas shook his head sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ferb walked down the street. He had no idea where he was going. He soon found himself walking down a somewhat familiar street. It had been a couple of years since he's been here. He sighed and continued walking, lost in thought.

Gretchen was watering the plants in the kitchen window when she saw Ferb walk past. She pulled out her phone and started a text. _Please have your phone in your pocket._ She thought to herself.

Ferb's phone vibrated. He pulled it out from his pocket and noticed a text.

 _'Hey...What are you doing walking around so sadly?'_ Ferb blinked in surprise at the text and looked around. His eyes stopped when they fell on Gretchen waving out the window. He sighed and made his way into her yard. Gretchen leaned forward with her arms on the window sill as he approached. "What's wrong? You seem upset." Ferb nodded. Gretchen tilted her head curiously. "Want to talk about it?"

Ferb cast his gaze downward and slowly shook his head. Gretchen sighed. "Just a second, I'll meet you on the porch." She then stepped away from the window and a moment later opened the door and stepped out.

"I never got to thank you." Gretchen said as she took a seat on the steps and indicated that Ferb could sit; if he wanted.

Ferb hesitantly sat next to her. "For what?" Gretchen held her hand up for him to see. "For taking care of my hand. I probably would have gotten an infection, but the way you removed the splinters prevented that...so thank you." Ferb stared at her hand for a moment before absentmindedly grabbing it. He flipped her hand over, examining where the splinters were. "They didn't leave scars. did they?" Gretchen shook her head. "Nope. They healed one hundred percent." Ferb smiled, slightly. "Good."

* * *

Ferb continued to hold Gretchen's hand and quickly glanced at her face; his fingers intertwining with hers. He tried speaking, but couldn't get the words out. Gretchen appeared worried. "Is something the matter Ferb?" She inquired.

Ferb nodded. Gretchen smiled at him, bit her lower lip and placed her other hand on his arm. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't judge." He nodded again and placed his free hand on her cheek. "Gretchen," he whispered, "...I would like to…" He continued to study her features. "Yes." She answered the unfinished question then leaned in to help initiate the kiss.

Ferb leaned into the kiss, his lips moving against hers, for a moment; then suddenly broke it, sitting back… eyes wide.

Gretchen looked down at their hands and gave his hand a squeeze. "Ferb, if you're not ready, just…" She felt him shift nervously.

Ferb cleared his throat. "It's...not that...it's, well…" He stood quickly and began pacing. He could feel Gretchen's eyes following him. He wrung his hands nervously. "You have to understand, this isn't something I'm used to."

Gretchen tilted her head curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Ferb stopped, looking at his feet. "You... do you see me as 'Ferb' and not 'Phineas' brother'?" He chanced a glance up at her, but averted his eyes again.

 _I've always seen you as more than Phineas' brother_ Gretchen thought. "Ferb?" She asked quietly. "Would you like to…" Ferb looked at her. "Gretchen," He started and stepped closer to her. They looked at each other for a few moments.

Ferb finally took a breath and released it with a sigh. "I'm sorry Gretchen, I've wanted to tell you for months. I like you… Would you like to go out with me?" He asked then quickly added. "I'll understand if you don't want to… I mean, I'm just Phineas' brother."

Gretchen offered a slight smile. "Ferb, I'd love to go out with you. I've never seen you as 'just Phineas' brother'. You've always been Ferb."

Ferb blinked in surprise. _I've...always been..._ He stared at her smiling face. He felt his heart warm. Gulping, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Gretchen gasped in shock. She stumbled and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Gretchen giggled as she looked down at Ferb. "Sorry."

Ferb stared at the girl hovering over him. He smiled slightly as their eyes locked.

* * *

Gretchen blushed as she stood up. "I should be more careful, I guess." Ferb, for his part, smiled and reached for her hand. "I don't mind." He said and kissed her hand. He then looked directly at her and leaned forward. He started to kiss her lips, teasing them with his own. Before long he initiated a passionate kiss between them, Gretchen a willing participant.

Ferb broke the kiss after a few moments. "Why did you stop?" Gretchen inquired. Ferb stood and helped Gretchen to her feet, then led her back to the porch. Gretchen looked through the front window. "Would you like to come inside for a while?" She asked him with a smile. Ferb smiled back and nodded.

They made their way to the living room. Gretchen sat first and Ferb joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Gretchen lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. Ferb looked down, concerned. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you. This is the happiest I've been in a long time."

Ferb kissed her forehead. "I'm glad." He rested his head on hers. They sat together in silence for a long while, dozing off. When Ferb come to, he noticed that it was late. Gently nudging Gretchen awake, he gave her a quick kiss. "I need to get back home."

Gretchen walked him to the door. "I had no idea you felt this way." She sighed. Ferb ran his hand down her cheek and leaned in to give her another kiss. Gretchen returned his kiss and watched sadly as he made his way down the driveway.

Ferb turned around and gave her a wave and a smile. Gretchen waved back as tears started to sting her eyes. Once Ferb had rounded the corner, she closed the door and let the tears fall.

* * *

Ferb stopped at the foot of his driveway and checked his watch; almost 10pm. He drew a deep breath and unlocked the front door. He quietly slipped his shoes off and started up the stairs when he heard Candace.

"Where have you been? You missed dinner." Ferb turned to see Candace sitting on the couch. She raised her eyebrows impatiently. "Well?"

Ferb sighed. "I just stepped out for a few minutes. You shouldn't worry." He started back up the steps.

Candace got up and followed him up. "Well, I can't help it. You've been acting strange lately and I feel like you need to talk." She stopped in front of his room as he did. She saw a disbelieving look in his eyes. She shrugged. "What?"

Ferb sighed and looked to the floor. Candace tried reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder but something stopped her. "Ferb, come on, I want to help you." Ferb nodded and looked up at his sister.

Candace extended her hand out to him. "Let's go downstairs, I've got some leftover pizza for you; Double Pepperoni, your favourite." Ferb smiled slightly and followed her downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

They sat at the table. "So," Candace started. "... where were you?" Ferb started to blush. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Candace inquired and Ferb's blush deepened.

Candace donned a sly smile. "So that's it." She gave him a gentle nudge in the side. "Who is she?" She saw him squirm uncomfortably in his seat. She sat back and cleared her throat. "You don't have to share if you don't want to." She walked over to the counter and grabbed the leftover pizza.

Ferb grabbed a slice as she sat down. Swallowing the first bite, he cleared his throat. "She… she's Gretchen." He heard Candace nearly choke on her pizza and raised his eyebrows at her.

Candace finished off the tough bite and stared incredulously at Ferb. "Gretchen!? You and Gretchen are going out!?"

Ferb nodded and a slight smile tugged at his lips. Candace wrapped her arms around him. "That's great news." She said then hugged him tighter.

Ferb patted his sister on the back and when she let go, he took another bite of pizza. Candace took a sidelong look at him. "So, you went to her place?" Ferb nodded slightly. "You kissed her didn't you?" Candace inquired; again Ferb nodded. "She kissed you back didn't she?" Ferb blushed and that was the only answer Candace needed.

Candace waited as patiently as she could while Ferb finished his pizza, she then fired another question at him. "So, you were making out with her all this time?" Ferb paused and worriedly, looked at her before shaking his head.

"We fell asleep on her couch," he said, wiping his mouth, "then I came home."

Candace sat back in her seat. "That's it? No 'kiss goodnight' or anything?" She watched Ferb blush and fiddle with his fingers. She laughed and patted his shoulder. "I get it. Don't kiss and tell, right?"

They settled into a comfortable silence. After a few moments, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Phineas appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Hey guys."

Ferb didn't answer, he simply looked down. Phineas gave Candace a pleading look. She nodded and made her way out of the room. Phineas took her place at the table. "Listen, Ferb, we should talk."

* * *

Ferb simply nodded, then Phineas continued. "I should have listened to you earlier. I realise that I take you for granted most of the time and never really listen to your ideas. I'm sure you've had some great ideas over the years. The glasses were perfect."

Ferb nodded sadly as he continued to look at the table. "It's okay Phineas." He replied, then the other slammed his hand down. "No! It's not all right. I need to listen to you more often. By the way, where were you tonight?" Ferb's eyes went wide, he then started to stammer. "I.. uh… Don't worry about it. It's not important."

Phineas looked to his brother. "What ever it is, I'll help you. Just tell me." Ferb shook his head and refused to answer.

Phineas stood up and started to leave the room. "I'll be upstairs. I'm sure you won't be too much longer." Ferb shook his head again and looked forlornly at the table.

* * *

It took Ferb a few minutes, if he thought about it he could still feel Gretchen's lips on his own. He smiled slightly and went upstairs.

Once he finished in the bathroom, he crossed the hall to his room. His hand rested on the door knob a moment and he froze as Candace came up the stairs. "Night Ferb, see you tomorrow." Ferb, worried, nodded and recoiled when the door opened under his hand.

Phineas heard his sister talking to Ferb in the hallway so he decided to open the bedroom door. There, he saw Ferb standing in the hallway. Phineas grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "You can't sleep standing up." Phineas joked as he lightly shoved Ferb toward his bed.

Ferb sat, stunned, on his bed as he looked at the floor.

Phineas sat on his own bed, across from his brother. "I want to start by saying I'm sorry." Ferb only nodded, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth; he wasn't paying attention to what Phineas was saying.

Phineas continued talking, but Ferb had no idea what he was saying; he was lost in his own thoughts. "Ferb!" Phineas shouted causing the teen to startle. Phineas then continued. "Are you even listening to me?"

Ferb scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well…"

Phineas scoffed. "As I was trying to say, I truly am sorry. I know I've said this a lot today, but I just really want you to know it." He fiddled with his fingers, glancing up timidly at Ferb.

Ferb smiled gently. "It's all right. Your enthusiasm just overwhelms me at times."

Phineas chuckled. "I am rather eccentric."

"So what did Isabella want?"

Phineas sighed and plopped down on his bed. "We just hung out for a while. She talked some sense into me. I don't know what I would have done without her."

Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother, then eyed his bottom desk drawer. _Should I show it to him now?_ He contemplated before noticing how late it was. _Perhaps tomorrow._ He turned off the light and crawled into bed.

Ferb turned over and looked out the window; he sighed, as he smiled. "I finally did something without you, dear brother." It came out a whisper.

* * *

In the morning Ferb woke up and looked out the window. He then picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom across the hall. He soon went downstairs and got himself some juice and toast. As he sat at the table, eating, Phineas charged down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Ferb glanced up at him. "What might that be?" He inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

Phineas pulled out a chair and fell into it. "Isabella said that there's a couple of members of her troop who've got their eye on you. We're going to set you up. You're too shy to ask someone out yourself, so I'll do the talking and you take care of the rest."

Ferb nearly choked on his toast. Swallowing a piece nearly whole, his voice was hoarse as he spoke. "W-what?" He began to take a sip of his juice.

"Don't seem so surprised, bro." Phineas slapped him on the back, spilling a little juice everywhere. "You're more popular with the ladies than you know. Come meet me outside when you're finished and we can get a game plan together." With that, he was out the back door.

Ferb growled as he grabbed a napkin. "That's it. I have to do something before this turns into a disaster." He threw the now orange napkin away before stalking up the stairs.

* * *

Phineas sat under the tree waiting as patiently as he could. It wasn't long before Isabella came through the gate. "Whatcha' doin'?" She greeted and he grinned. "I told Ferb about our plan. He's a bit hesitant, but he'll come around." She smiled sweetly and sat beside him. "So, where is he?" She inquired.

Ferb was upstairs in his room, sitting on his bed sending a text to Gretchen.

Isabella and Phineas were under the tree, she turned to him and smiled. "Maybe we can start with Gretchen, then Katie and finally Adyson." She suggested. Phineas nodded. "I've seen him look at her. Ferb's got no clue that I think he likes her."

"Gretchen confessed to me that she has a crush on him." Isabella added and Phineas grinned. "Really? That's great, this should be easier than I thought then."

Phineas checked his watch. "What's taking him so long? I'll be back."

Isabella nodded and stood with him. "Okay, I'll go get Gretchen and bring her here." Phineas waved goodbye and went to search for Ferb.

Ferb fumbled around the drawer until he grabbed the small device. Putting it in his pocket, he turned to go meet Phineas in the yard. Instead, he found him in the hall.

"Where were you, bro? Isabella's gone to bring one of the girls here, so we need you outside." Phineas grabbed his arm to usher him out the door.

Ferb snatched his arm back. "I don't need your help."

Ferb stepped passed his brother and headed down the stairs. Phineas rushed after him. "Wait up." Ferb paused in his step and looked expectantly to his brother. "What exactly are you going to do?" Phineas then laughed. "Isabella and I are going to set you up and send you on a couple of dates."

Ferb shook his head. "I don't believe this. Don't you think I can get a date for myself?" Phineas laughed. "It's not that, I just don't think you know how to get a date for yourself. That's where I'm going to help you."

They headed out into the backyard as Isabella opened the gate and ushered Gretchen in. "Isabella, no. I don't think this is a good idea; not at all."

* * *

Ferb's eyes widened when he saw Gretchen. She waved awkwardly at him. "H-hey, Ferb."

Phineas pushed Ferb forward. "Glad you're here, Gretchen. Ferb wants to take you out. Poor guy is too shy to admit it, but I know you two will have a blast."

Isabella pulled Gretchen next to Ferb and joined Phineas. "Yeah, you two should give it a chance."

Ferb and Gretchen stared at each other. Phineas and Isabella leaned forward in anticipation as Ferb and Gretchen leaned in close to each other. Suddenly, the two burst out into laughter.

Phineas and Isabella jumped back in surprise. Phineas stepped forward. "What's going on?"

Ferb wrapped an arm around Gretchen and turned to face the others. "I've already told her how I feel. We were just waiting for a time to tell you guys." He reached into his pocket. "Since you two were trying to get us together, it's only appropriate to return the favor."

Phineas seemed puzzled. "I don't understand." Gretchen grinned, "We," she started, and looked at Ferb, "...think that you two should go out." She finished as she pointed to Isabella and Phineas.

Isabella went wide eyed and blushed. "Are you referring to a double date?" She inquired and Gretchen shook her head. "Not necessarily." Isabella then turned to Phineas and watched as he shook the disbelief from his features.

Phineas turned to his brother. "You two are already dating?" Ferb nodded, quirked an eyebrow at him and glanced at Isabella. Phineas followed his brother's gaze. "Isabella? Would you like to go out with me?"

-End-

AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
